prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Edna Bellick
|count = 2 |indirect = 4 |actor(s)= Carolyn Wickwire }} Edna Bellick is the mother of Brad Bellick. She lived with Bellick in the same apartment in Joliet. After Bellick was fired, she asked why he didn't go after the convicts, which became Bellick's motivation in becoming a bounty hunter. After Bellick was imprisoned in Sona, he asked Sucre to call his mother, in which Sucre refused. Family *''Mr. Bellick'' - Husband *''Brad Bellick - Son Biography Background Edna did meet at some point, Mr. Bellick, who would later become her husband. At some point, Edna became the mother of Brad Bellick. Season 2 When Bellick was fired, Edna told Bellick that they would give $300,000 to the man who would capture Lincoln Burrows and $100,000 for whoever would capture the others. Bellick was then going to capture the Fox River Eight along with Roy Geary and he didn't see his mother then anymore. Season 3 When Sucre came to visit Bellick, Bellick said that he should call his mother, but Sucre refused, because he did only want Maricruz. But when Bellick told Sucre that Maricruz was safe, Sucre called her only minutes after his conversation with Bellick. Season 4 Bellick and Sucre were at the desert. Bellick and Sucre then saw Bellick's mother who picked them up. When they were in the car, Bellick embraced her. She drove them back to the states. Bellick and Sucre then used possibly her car to go driving. After Bellick's death, Sucre mentioned that Bellick's dead body should go to his mother. Self said it was hard to brought him away, which started in the fight between Sucre and Self. Mahone was going between the 2, and told Self that his body would go to his mother. Later, when Bellick's body came at the warehouse, Mahone gave him the police badge that was found in Bellick pocket, and Sucre told him that his mother would really appreciate it. The body of Bellick would then go to his mother. Sucre then called Edna and explained to her Brad's death. Appearances Season 2 *Otis Season 4 *Scylla Trivia *Bellick's mother is responsible for the end of the Scylla and the Company. If she didn't ask Bellick to follow the Fox River Eight, Bellick would never end up in Sona. Bellick later found Whistler and used his letter for the Birds Guidebook. Which made later an end to Scylla and the Company. **She also picked up Bellick and Sucre in season 4. Bellick would later save the Scylla plan. *Belick's mother is referenced as Ruth Bellick in Prison Break - The Classified FBI Files. *Edna Bellick has only met Sucre and Bellick. **Michael, Mahone, Lincoln, Sara, T-Bag and Self were all aware of her. *Since Bellick was 40 years old in 2005, he would be 46 years old in 2011, which would mean that Edna was maybe 20 or 30 when she gave birth to Bellick, which would make her age either 66 or 76 in Breakout Kings, and maybe she died at that time. Notes and references See also *Bellick (disambiguation)